Before the War
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: It's the year 1968, Bellatrix is in her final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is sent back in time to make her see the error of the Black family ways. Lines are crossed further than either dares believe possible, but can Bellatrix ever really be saved? Rated M


**_Author Note: _**

_Hey guys,_

_I know it's been a while since I've written anything for the Harry Potter fandom but I've been going through my hard drive – after weeks of putting it off – and finding little half complete stories to work on. So you can expect lots of sporadic updates from me!_

_I know time-travel has been done loads before, but I had some ideas and I wanted to give it a shot for myself. The pairing is Bellatrix/Hermione and there will be explicit sexual content in later chapters, which is the reason this is rated M. Please consider this a warning and if it offends you then please do not read further. This is quite a short introductory chapter but they will get longer as the story progresses. This follows certain events from DH, however completely disregards others so I'd consider this AU._

_I hope you enjoy. Please read and hopefully leave a review! _

_Leanne :) _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ It goes without saying that I'm not JKR. Therefore I don't own anything you recognize. I'm just borrowing it for a while :') Please don't sue!

* * *

**Ante Bellum (Before the War)**

**Chapter One**

The train pulled out of Hogsmeade station, and for the first time in six years Hermione was relieved to be leaving the wizarding world behind for a few weeks, although she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Not anymore. There was nowhere that remained untouched by dark magic now Voldemort had risen to power again. She looked up at Harry and Ron to see the same painful expression written across both of their faces; it was a look of worry at the thought of what the coming months would bring, and the knowledge that this summer wouldn't be like the carefree ones they'd known before. There would be no lazing around at The Burrow with icy lemonade, no more games of Quiddich in the orchard (or in Hermione's case, reading a book in the garden) as the anxiously awaited exam results. No more annual trips to Diagon Alley in the closing days of August, ready to board the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Those days were long gone but holding onto memories of them was all they had left.

The three of them sat in complete silence for the first part of the journey, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. It seemed that there was little left to say for over the previous days since the death and funeral of Dumbledore they'd discussed for hours at a time their plans for the next year. It was strange to think that she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts in September. For Hermione – though she was a Muggle – it was the only place where she now belonged. She loved her parents, of course she did, but there was so much about her world that they didn't know. There was so much she couldn't bring herself to tell them, about the dangers they all now faced. Thinking of her parents made her reflect on what she knew had to happen next, and there were moments when she didn't know how she could bring herself to do that to them. There had been many instances over the last few days when all she'd wanted to do was go home, pack up all their things and emigrate until it was all over but the thought was gone as quickly as she'd considered it. This was her life now, and she could never forgive herself if she walked away from that. After all, the Sorting Hat hadn't placed her in Gryffindor for nothing.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The food trolley entered their compartment and Hermione smiled sadly, nostalgia creeping up on her. In the journeys prior to today, Harry and Ron would both buy enough food to feed a small army. At least Harry had an excuse; living with the Dursley's, he'd be lucky if he got as much two meals a day. Ron however was just greedy. Today however, both boys shook their heads and the lady glumly pushed her trolley into the next carriage, receiving much the same response.

Harry opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then changed his mind and went back to staring out of the window. Hermione didn't press him to speak, because she knew what he must have been going through in his head. He'd watched Dumbledore fall from the tower, just a year after watching Sirius die at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Everyone he cared for was leaving him, one by one and Hermione knew he felt responsible, and that nothing she or Ron could say would make him feel any better. It hadn't been for want of trying.

They watched as the scenery changed the further down the country they journeyed, and as the sky became progressively darker though it was little after three in the afternoon. There was a cold chill in the air and it wasn't due to the weather, another reflection of the grim times which lay ahead. Hermione shivered, pulling her cardigan tighter around her. Condensation built up on the window panes and soon it was impossible to see outside. She sighed, and Ron reached across the table, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She gave him a small smile before drawing away and folding her arms across her chest. "When are you going to the Burrow 'Mione?" Harry finally spoke, his voice so quiet that she had to strain herself to hear him.

She thought carefully before answering, shifting uncomfortably in her seat because she hadn't mentioned what she planned on doing. He'd have tried to talk her out of it, because he knew how hard it was growing up without parents. "I – uh- I thought that I'd spend two weeks at home like I do every summer. They know I like to go to The Burrow and spend time with Ron's family. They've booked a holiday to Australia for August anyway." She was still half telling the truth. It was originally meant to be a holiday but once Hermione intervened, they'd be living there under a memory charm until the war ended and she was able to reverse the spell. She'd given it an infinite amount of thought; it was what she thought would keep them safest.

"Lupin has told me I have to wait for instructions as to when I can leave the Dursley's," Harry said flatly, and Hermione could understand why he was annoyed. She knew he'd want to leave as soon as possible to start finding horcruxes, and that the longer he waited, the more frustrated he'd become.

"It's not like we can do anything until the beginning of August anyway mate," Ron said helpfully, trying to diffuse the tension. "I reckon mum would set the gnomes on us if we missed the wedding." Hermione smiled gratefully; Ron had never been one for knowing what to say in awkward situations, but somehow he seemed to have matured over the last month.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this," Hermione started lightly, "But Ron is right Harry." Harry looked from Ron to Hermione before nodding dejectedly and slumping back down in his seat. Their conversation petered out and they sat in silence once more, as the train headed towards Kings Cross.

A short while later the Hogwarts Express began to slow down finally coming to a standstill alongside platform 9¾. Harry stowed his wand away in the pocket of his jeans before standing up and hauling his trunk down from the luggage rack. They struggled off the train with their belongings. Hermione passed Hedwig's cage out of the carriage to him, then climbed out herself, dragging her things behind her. They loaded their possessions onto three luggage trolleys then made their way to the gateway of the wizarding world, where the Weasley's were waiting. Hermione noted that there were fewer people on the platform than usual. She supposed that many people felt too exposed to remain in the open for too long. Many of Hogwarts students had left the castle in the days following Dumbledore's death, and those who had attended the funeral had apparated home straight after the ceremony.

Molly grabbed first Ron, and then Harry and Hermione and wrapped them all in a suffocating hug. "Let them go Mum –" Fred started, with his trademark grin.

"They'll not be able to breathe," finished George. Their mother gave them a stern glare, and was about to speak when she was distracted by Ginny and Luna getting out of the next carriage. Usually Ginny would have joined Harry, Ron and Hermione, but she'd taken Harry's decision hard. She understood why he'd done it, but that didn't mean it made it any easier. "Ginny, darling," Molly grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you feeling?" It was obvious that somehow what had transpired between she and Harry, was now common knowledge to Mrs Weasley, though he didn't know why this surprised him - that woman knew everything.

Ginny shot Hermione a 'help me' look and Harry shifted uncomfortably beside her, his eyes trained on the ground. "I'm fine Mum, really," She said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and shooting Harry an apologetic look, which he didn't catch. Molly scrutinized her closely for a few seconds more before realising they were in the way of the students still departing the train. She chivvied her family, plus Harry and Hermione through the barrier and back into muggle London, keeping them all within a few meters of each other.

In muggle Kings Cross it was business as usual, still packed full of people going about their daily business although the same uneasy atmosphere lingered in the air. People may not have known what was behind the depression which seemed to have overwhelmed the country, or the ever changing weather conditions but it didn't stop them being unexplainably anxious. After all, a fear of the unknown was the greatest fear of all. The crowds milled around and over Harry's shoulder Hermione could see her parents, stood pressed against the wall. "My mum and dad are over there," she said to her friends.

There was an uncomfortable silence as for only the second time during their friendship, not one of them knew what to say. They stood in an awkward silence and in her minds eye Hermione could see her 12 year-old-self stood by the Gryffindor portrait hole with Harry and Ron, the three of them looking incredibly embarrassed. Sadly now, a mountain troll was the least of their worries. Surprised, Hermione felt Ron's arms wrap around her, breaking her train of thought. "I'll see you soon 'Mione," he muttered, the tips of his ears turning pink. "Be careful," he released her from his grip, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

Hermione met Harry's eyes and he gave her a small smile in return, stepping forward and also hugging her. "Try and stay out of trouble this time, yeah?" she said lightly. "Please don't do anything rash, I'll see you really soon." Harry nodded mutely, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"See you soon," he echoed hollowly, letting his arms drop from around her.

She dragged her belongings over to where her parents were stood watching as she said her goodbyes. Hermione felt a lump lodge in her own throat as she was caught in a hug by first her dad, and then her mum. "It's so good to have you back darling," Jean Granger whispered and her daughter's eyes started to prick with tears. "The house is always so quiet without you." They'd got into that routine ever since the first time Hermione went home for Christmas, and usually she didn't mind but in light of the coming months everything felt just too raw.

"Now then Jean," her husband started, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure our Hermione's been far too busy to miss us too much. Haven't you sweetheart?"

Hermione was about to nod, but she was hit with a sudden wave of guilt. "Of course I haven't," she said, taking her mother's arm. "I've missed you both terribly." She didn't meet her eyes, reaching for the handle of her trunk and dragging it out of Kings Cross towards her parents' car.

The journey home was filled with excited chatter from Jean, about their holiday and other plans over the summer. Hermione heard her speaking, but it was as if her head was a million miles away. She stared blankly out of the window at the droplets of rain dripping down the glass, mirroring the silent tears on her face.

* * *

**Reviews are loved. Constructive criticism is welcomed (:**


End file.
